please don't leave me
by mysweet-perfection
Summary: A little one shot about fathers day. Puck feels empty inside, he thinks suicide it the right thing to do. I suck at summaries. i promise the story is better.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** A little one shot about fathers day. Puck feels empty inside, he thinks suicide it the right thing to do. I don't even know how I thought of this, but I did. Sorry if there's any spelling mistakes!

He wakes up with a pain in his heart. He feels so empty inside. He doesn't feel like living anymore. This day makes him realize that two of the most important people in his life are gone. And that one of them, hates his guts.

He's using Lauren, she knows that. And somehow, she's okay with it. They fill the empty part in each others hearts. Lauren doesn't have any friends so that's what Puck is to her. A friend.

Him and Santana are close. They've always been best friends. He knows she's in love with Brittany. She knows he's loves Quinn. They hook up from time to time. To fill the void in each others hearts. Santana pretends it's Brittany that's underneath her and Puck pretends it's Quinn on top of him. It's weird, and kinda fucking creepy. But they're in love with those blonds. And love makes you do the most fucked up things.

He doesn't much guy friends. He hates Sam for taking her away from him. He hates Finn for actually getting another chance. He hates Mike for having a perfect relationship with Tina. Him and Kurt were never the best of friends. He only has Artie. They understand each other. Because Artie misses Tina like hell. But not as much as Puck misses Quinn.

Him and Rachel don't speak anymore. He doesn't know why. He doesn't care that much.

But fathers day makes him forget that he has Lauren and Santana and Artie. He just thinks of _them. _The family he could've had.

He stays in bed and thinks about his life. How fucked up it is. He's using a girl, while fucking another and missing another. It's truly messed up and he wishes he can start over.

Puck decides it. Suicide. It's the only way. No one would give a shit if he's gone. His mom and sister even ignore him.

Since when was he so depressed? He doesn't understand, he's Noah Puckerman. He can get any girl, _besides her_. He throws people in the dumpster. He should be happy. But he isn't.

He doesn't want to feel the pain. He's already had enough of it. He doesn't wanna hang himself or stab himself, 'cause if his little sister finds him. She'd have nightmares forever and he doesn't want that. He takes pills. A whole bottle of pain killers. He thinks that should be enough right?

It is. Because the next morning, he doesn't wake up when his alarm clock rings loudly for him to go to school. He doesn't wake up after his mom yells several times. He doesn't wake up after his sister jumps on top of him and tickles him in all the right places.

His mom and sister rush him to the hospital. His sister is sobbing, and so is his mother by the time they enter the hospital. The doctors take him in saying they'll do everything they can to fix him. His mom doesn't know what to do. She calls Finn. She thinks they're still friends, little does she know. Finn's frozen in the middle of the hallway. Hearing his best friend since they were in diapers may be dead just hit him like a rock. The bells rings, it's Glee Club. He hangs up the phone saying he'll be there shortly. He runs to the choir room and tells everyone Puck's in the hospital. Quinn doesn't do anything. But her heart feels like it just shattered in a million pieces. They all get up and drive to the hospital. Quinn riding with Santana and Brittany. Finn riding with Sam, Artie and while Mercedes, Kurt, Mike and Tina ride in Kurt's truck.

They're in the waiting room. Finn's hugging Puck's mom, saying everything's gonna be ok. Quinn's reading a story to his little sister to distract her. But honestly, Quinn can't help thinking of that mohawk boy who's sitting in a hospital bed.

The doctors come to them with bad news. He didn't make it. Or at least they think he didn't. To everyone's surprise Quinn runs over to Puck's room, not seeing anyone's reaction to the news. She doesn't care. She has to see him. She gets to his door and sees him. He looks so peaceful.

The rest of the club follows her. When they get to the door, they see her. Sitting on the edge of the hospital bed beside him. Holding his hand. She's crying.

"Don't leave me," that's the first thing she says and that breaks the whole Glee Club's heart. "Please, _please._" She's sobbing now. She knows she looks riducolous. Begging a dead person to somehow breathe again. "I'm sorry Puck. I'm sorry for not giving you a chance, for giving her up, for ignoring you." She knows this is her fault. She could feel it. "I'm sorry! Please, do something! Come back to me."

She knows theres nothing she can do. He's gone. She's staring at him now, she needs one last thing to say. Her crying has ceased and she whispers, "I love you." Just loud enough for the everyone watching to hear. She kisses him after that. Like she's never going to kiss him again. Because she wont. She gets off the bed after that kiss. Whipping away her tears but that doesn't work because she sees they've all been watching her the whole time, with tears aswell. She walks out of the room, not making eye contact with anyone.

Nobody told her he was alive again. Nobody told her that he woke up. It's all a surprise to her when she see's him at her locker with a rose in hand.

She stops dead in her tracks and he walks up to her. "I didn't want anyone to tell you, 'cause I wanted to tell you myself. I woke up. Something about having a strong heart." He shrugs carelesly, "I wasn't really paying attention. I was too stunned 'cause I heard someone had kissed me when I was unconscious. You think you know who that is? I wanted to give her this rose."

She's grinning like an idiot but she doesn't care. She doesn't care either at the fact that she practically jumped him. Her arms wrapped around his neck and their lips attached in a passionate kiss. He lifts her off the ground when he wraps his arms around her waist. He's finally happy. He just wished he didn't have to go through all that to be.

**Author's note: **I might add another chapter about Quinn asking Puck why he did it and stuff. Reviews are amazing, ! Hope you love it :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **Hi! Thank you so much for the reviews and alerts. I'm sorry for not updating much earlier. This chapters really short. Because honestly, I wasn't gonna make a second chapter, and it'd be a short oneshot. But I figured their would be a small conclusion to everything that happened in the first chapter.

"Why'd you do it?" Quinn asks. They're laying down on his bed, his strong arms wrapped around her tiny frame as they enjoy each others presence. It's a week later but he knows what she's talking about since she's never asked. He doesn't know what to say. No one's asked him that because they knew it'd be too painful to explain.

Puck sits up straight. He doesn't want to let go of Quinn, but he does. Quinn bites her bottom lip. She shouldn't have asked. He gets sensitive easily now. It was a bad idea. They're sitting straight now. Not even touching anymore. She regrets even opening her mouth and ruining the sweet silence between the pair.

He looks everywhere but her eyes and mumbles a soft. "I don't know." She cups his cheek, turning his face. They're looking directly at each other. She doesn't like it. She sees pain in his eyes. "Of course you do." She mumbles back. He stares at her for a bit.

He doesn't know where to start. It was complicated, everything was complicated. He starts off with Lauren. Explaining how they were never dating, she was more of a friend. Then he mentioned Santana, saying that they fucked each other for a distraction and that he knows it's fucked up but it's how they work. He then explains his lonelyness. He may have a few friends, but he didn't have her. He says how much he missed her, and how he found it so unfair that she dated other guys. She looked away. He didn't. He says he misses Beth. That caught her attention after a long silence. She looks back into his eyes. He says he wanted them to be a family. But he fucked up so much that it didn't work. He blames everything on himself. She hates that.

He talks about his dad. She can see he gets a little teary eyed at the subject, but he'd never admit that to anyone, but maybe her. She's so sick of him being sad, and looking so empty. She blames it on herself, he hates that too.

There's another silence. This one's a long one. It's uncomfortable too. Quinn hates it. She pulls his head up, bringing him in. She kisses him. It isn't needy or hungry. It wasn't quick either. It's sweet, and it's a kiss that says, you're not alone. You never were. "I love you." She whispers against his perfect lips. It's the first time she's said it since he was unconscious. He didn't even know she said it the first time and he needed to hear it the second time she said it. "I'll love you forever." He mumbles. Because he wanted her to hear what he said perfectly. She smiles into the kiss. She's a determined person and somehow knows that he meant it and they'll be together forever and ever.


End file.
